Night of the Hunter
by lste
Summary: After the events of Jurassic World, Owen Grady is attempting to close down InGen's companion theme park; Jurassic Land. With the help of Ian Malcom and Sarah Harding he can only hope that he will be taken seriously. That is, unless a certain rebel group interferes before they have a chance to put an end to the park for good without casualties, and a woman who runs with raptors!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own anything Jurassic Park/Jurassic World related.**

 **SPOILERES FOR ALL JURASSIC SERIES. So. I** **'** **ll ruin it all. Don** **'** **t read if you don** **'** **t want things ruined :p**

BACKGROUND: Just to clear some things up before you begin to read. This story takes place a few months after the incident at Jurassic World. It involves Owen Grady, Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Henry Wu, and an OC - potentially other OC/characters from the entire series (not entirely decided on all quite yet). This is going to be taking place on Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park: The Lost World and Jurassic Park III take place on this Island). This is an Owen/OC story. If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

SOMETHING that could bother people, although it doesn't bother me, is the story will be told in different POV - and not just the person. Some parts are in third person and other parts are in first person, as well as different POV's of said peeps. I put the transitions in as smoothly as possible, so, hopefully you enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

You could hardly tell the difference between the sky and sea. The cerulean hues blending viciously. Almost mockingly. As if the path was blurred, preventing one from escaping the lush green of the quaint Island.

A tired man stepped off the boat with stiff limbs. His mossy eyes narrowing up at the cloudless sky. Hopefully it wouldn't storm anytime soon, but being at such a "remote" Island-it was hard to predict the weather. He didn't have any time to spare, he was here for a pressing matter, and he wasn't sure how much time he had to lose before all was lost.

With a frown he pressed through the crowd of tourists onto the solid platform. To most it might be a relief to get off the shakiness of the rough ocean waves, but for Owen, he took comfort in it. It reminded him of the many nights spent at sea in the Navy. Where things made more sense than they did now -shockingly- because one thing he learned from his experience, is that any form of government was seriously fucked.

His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar sign. There were _so_ many people. _Too many_ , which reminded him like a fresh cut _how_ pressing his time was. Everyone's lives were in his hands. And he ..wasn't sure he'd be able to save them in time. If only he could shout at the top of his lungs and _force_ them back to where they came from. But he would be thrown off the Island before anyone would bat an eye in his direction. He'd be ridiculed, mocked as the man who "lost his shit." No, he had a point to make. And thousands of lives to save. Including his own.

A large white sign with his name " **OWEN GRADY** " scribbled in permanent marker was held high. The hands holding it were wrinkled with age. Owen scanned the elder mans graying disheveled hair, deep cocoa eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses, and the slight scruff of facial hair that indicated he hadn't found this moment important enough to shave. Not that Owen did, either, he tried to think about the last time he shaved. Four days ago? Five? What did it matter anyway?

He raised a calloused hand in greeting as he slowly approached.

"Dammit people," he growled to himself as a family brushed past him in their haste. "Trying to save lives here."

A firm hand was shoved in his face. He was almost eye level with the elder gentleman, shorter by a tad. Not enough to make a significant difference. He pursed his lips.

"Owen," he greeted. "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Same to you, Ian."

"Malcolm, preferably."

"Of course," Owen said. He glanced at shorter woman beside Malcolm. She had vibrant copper head and stunning forest eyes, they were probably more mesmerizing than the flush trees covering the Island. She was beautiful, Owen decided, and if she were around his age he'd surely find her attractive. He had a thing for redheads. But she was older, around Malcolm's age.

Malcolm placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "This is my wife, Sarah."

Owen held out a hand and the woman shook it with a tight grip. He smirked. A woman with power was always a turn on in his book. He never liked the tamed kind. Which is precisely why his last relationship hadn't worked out.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"Same to you… with all the…" Sarah gave a pleased smile. "Muscle."

Her husband scoffed, "We are here for a _reason,_ Sarah, not for eye candy."

She waved a hand uncaringly.

A chuckle escaped Owen briefly, before he straightened his posture. "Unfortunately, your husband is right. It's best if we get this plan in action right away."

Maclom glared at something behind Owen and muttered, "Maybe it's best if we take this conversation elsewhere. Maybe get settled into our suite."

He cocked his head to see a suited man eyeing them from the crowd, a hand to a bluetooth device in his ear. His shoulders tensed. They already knew they were here. That wasn't a good sign. That made things more complicated, gave them less free range on their plans.

"Is that all you have?" Sarah asked as she glanced at the beige backpack strapped to Owen's back.

He nodded. "I don't intend to stay longer than necessary."

"Of course," she sighed. "Neither do we. Hopefully we can make this as painless as possible."

Our feet carried us underneath a dazzling sign. It spiked a fear in me that I wasn't even aware I possessed. The memories of the last few months sizzling bright in my gut like molten lava. It was easy to repress the feelings until now.

' _Welcome to Jurassic Land_ _'_

 _Like it_ _'_ _s fucking Disney Land_ , Owen darkly mused. Kids screamed, tugging on their parents hands to hurry them up. Some roared in pubescent tones, others screaming as their older siblings chased them around their parents legs. A familiar sight. A nauseating sight.

Sarah's hand gently patted my shoulder. I glanced down at her and she gave me a thin lipped smile. One that said in little words _I know_.

~o~

The room we entered was lavish, which was to be expected. King sized bed with dinosaur printed comforter. Extremely comfortable pillows (those of which Owen completely intended to take advantage of). The walls had Velociraptors, Stegosaurus', Brachiosaurus, and other various dinosaurs printed mockingly. He debated about scratching them off, but realized that if the plan ended up falling through he'd have to pay for the damage. There was a closed door that led to a bathroom, but he wasn't interested in that quite yet-even if he was in dire need of a shower. Flat screen television, desk in the corner, balcony that probably led to some exquisite outdoor view. Everything was more than _perfect._

He tossed his heavy backpack on the bed and ran a hand through his golden brown locks tiredly. The ride here had exhausted him. He'd thought soundlessly the entire venture about what was to come. If they would fail, if they would succeed, if they could even prevent that terrible outcome that was doomed upon this place.

Malcolm took a seat at the desk, long legs sprawling out before him. His wife took to leaning against the table with her arms crossed over her chest. They both were silent.

Owen broke the mode. "Where do we start?"

"We need to find someone first."

"Okay. Who?"

"Her name is Aella." Digging through his gray slacks, Malcolm pulled out a crumpled pamphlet. He held it out and Owen walked over to grab it.

The cover was intriguing on its own: ' **The Women Who Runs With Raptors**.' With a raised brow Owen glanced down at the picture of a single velociraptor. She was… _magnificent_ , to put it gently. Her body stretched long, tail extended high and long behind her in a predatory strike. Mouth slightly open to expose those dangerous glinting teeth. Familiar golden eyes, bright and vicious. She reminded him of Blue. He pushed that thought back as he flipped the page.

"No way," he muttered in awe. Even as he read the summary he had trouble grasping it. This had to be a sham. He had been close… but never _that_ close. Excluding the very minor incidents where he almost had the raptors chew him to bits. Even if he held some sort of control and mutual respect, it had always been on the brink of him _not_ being in control.

' _Aella has spent many years training Velociraptor, Lou, since she hatched from an egg. With attentive care the raptor and her have gained a special bond! Come watch the performance of a lifetime, the hunt with man and beast._ _'_

"And _why_ exactly do we need to find her?" Owen questioned as his eyes flicked to a picture of the woman in question. She had chin length wavy hair. Similar color to Sarah's, a tad more on the blonde side. Her features were hard to focus on in the picture, it being so small in the corner.

Malcolm sighed, he rubbed at his eye underneath the frame of his glasses. "Because…" he met my stare with disappoint. "That's my daughter."

* * *

JUST THE START, but let me know what you think. This is my first Jurassic Park related fanfiction! Been obsessed since I was a little tatter tot, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

—

Voices bounced around the arena that was deafening. Owen sat cramped between Malcolm to his left and a family of five to his right. Leaning forward, he peered at Sarah who was chewing on her nails nervously on Malcolm's other side. Apparently this was their first time to the Island, both refusing to associate with anything "real" dinosaur related from their previous experiences here _many_ years ago.

"I never wanted to come back here," Malcolm had told him sharply, back in his room earlier that day, eyes blown wide with irritation and anger. "But InGen never learns. They keep messing with mother nature, well, mother nature _always_ has a backup plan."

Sarah had ground out. "Ever since the _San Fransisco_ incident…" her eyes had flicked over Malcolm's tense face. "Aella grew up with her mother in Chicago. She never saw Malcolm much. She wanted to be part of his life, but you can only do so much from so far. When she learned about how Malcolm had been involved with Jurassic Park, well, she kind of clung to that idea and thought that it was something amazing. I think she was around five at the time when Jurassic Park happened?" Malcolm had jutted his chin in agreement at his daughters age during the Jurassic Park debacle. "She wanted to be involved to be closer with Malcolm, even at a distance… especially when she learned Kelly (her half-sister) had been on the Island with us. Somehow… she ended up _here_."

"If I had known she was running around with fucking _raptors,_ _"_ growled Malcolm, brows furrowed in disappointment. "I would have dragged her out of here by her teeth."

Now, they were seated in uncomfortable chairs awaiting the ' _performance of a lifetime_.' Whatever the hell that meant. Owen slumped in the plastic seat, eyes staring pointedly at the glass separating them from the forested cage. It reminded him of the cage in Jurassic World for his pack. Similar set up, but centered around the crowd. Like a Greek Colosseum, and they were about to watch starved lions chase an unwilling sacrifice. Who would win? He glanced at the nervous couple. His fingers were crossed for Aella.

There were screens hung above them that were holding advertisements for park entertainment. It disgusted him how this joke of a theme park could still be in full operation not even four months after the incident at Jurassic World. The operators had closed the park down for _three weeks_ before they named a new successor after Simon Masrani's passing; Henry Wu. Somehow the bastard had wiggled his way through some legal contacts and bought out the rights. How in the hell could anyone let the man own this place? His thoughts were interrupted as the screen faded into black.

A somewhat familiar face popped up on the screen. The woman's strawberry blonde hair was wavy and wild, eyes zeroing on the camera, her smile wide and dimpled. With a clearer picture of her face, Owen could see she was in her mid to late twenties-youthful with a hint of laugh lines. Her voice soft yet bubbly as she spoke into the mic hooked around her ear, "Hello! Do we have a crowd today, or what?"

Screaming erupted throughout the stadium and she let out a giggle.

"And loud too, awesome!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Aella Malcolm, and I'm Lou's trainer _and_ best friend. What I am about to do is dangerous and is not condoned safe for anyone in their right mind to do _ever_ , and that's including me-" she laughed at this, as if she had no care that she was literally _insane_ for doing her job. "Just to give you a little background on my history with Lou and how things came to be as they are today. I started working for InGem as an animal behaviorist, I would document my research on different dinosaurs all over the park. But then… there was a special case."

Her eyes become unfocused as she looses herself in thought for a moment. She blinks, realizing that she's still on live television and runs a hand through her hair. "Sorry, um, so…. I was watching after the Velociraptors for awhile. When I noticed that they abandoned the runt. Now, from experience, usually the runt is abandoned and/or eaten, which is common. But there was just… there was something about this little dinosaur that was so adorable. I couldn't shake the dread in my gut of this poor baby dying because she _appeared_ weaker. I guess I felt connected to that, being rather small myself, I know what it's like to be treated as if I'm inferior.

"I requested that Lou be removed from her section with the rest of the pack so I could work with her alone. See, raptors are highly intelligent beings. They are like the 'humans'-" she used air quotes, which made a few people chuckle. "-of the dinosaur world. In all actuality, they would outrun us faster than you can _blink_. So, if they ever do manage to take over the world… good luck, nice knowing you."

The way she said it with such truthfulness had Owen's eyes widen. A few people murmured tensely at the words. The incident at Jurassic World was still fresh, still raw. _Good_ , he thought. People needed to know about the reality of the situations InGen created.

"Anyway!" She laughs at herself awkwardly, a smirk replacing her serious expression. "Lou and I spent a lot of time together. I have been a constant for the past four years. With her being so small, she needed to be fed as she was too young to hunt herself. Instead of using bots to feed or lowering anything into her cage… I decided to hand feed her, which is nothing I'd advise anyone ever do for a raptor. Honestly, I've got some scars on my fingers where she's accidentally nabbed me in the process-" Aella wiggles her fingers for show. "But Lou began to trust me. And as she got older she recognized me. Whenever someone else was close she'd treat them like prey, but with me, she'd treat me like a pack mate. We are _very_ close. Closer than anyone has ever been with a prehistoric creature, let alone, a raptor. I'm proud to say I'm the one that Lou let in. It's a privilege and an honor to be her friend, for her to trust me and me to trust her."

"On the cameras here it will be displayed different angles of Lou's playground, which is what I enjoy calling it." The camera displays different areal views in six different corners of the screen. None of them show the raptor. "If you can't see us through the glass, you should be able to see us through one of those views."

The camera reverts back to her. She starts to backup towards a door. "Now-" she flashes a very smug look at the camera. "Let the games begin."

~ _Aella_ _'_ _s POV_ ~

My heart beats calmly as I twist the door knob. I'm met with the sound of a distant humming of the crowd through the glass and the buzzing of insects. I hide the irritation of the crowd behind a placid stare. They don't matter right now. I close my eyes and let the warm around envelope me, keeping my senses on the scent of dewy leaves and soil.

I hear the barely there padding of clawed feet. If I hadn't heard it every day for the last few years I never would have noticed. But I've trained myself, along with Lou, in this epic adventure I like to call _life._

A smile tugs on my lips as I hear her breathing. The natural feeling when being approached from behind by an enormous creature that can tare you to shreds is fear. I guess I've never been normal.

I twisted on my heel to lock eyes with the deadliest creature in the world.

~ _Third Person_ ~

Owen gripped the edge of his seat, knuckles white with fear. Enlarged on the hanging televisions and before his eyes through the glass stood Aella. She bore a pair of brown shorts, green tank, and combat boots. Her stance was tall and unwavering.

A caged door opened in one of the cameras points of view, and out stepped the raptor. The tenseness in the stands were causing anxiety to creep up the small groups spine. The raptor lifted his head, sniffing. Then it shot off in Aella's direction quickly.

Owen's jaw hurt, he was clenching it so tight. When it finally reached Aiella, it released a long breath causing her hair to sputter at the nape of her neck. It hovered in a stance that was a mixture between curiosity and one that could strike at any moment, clawed toe digging into the ground.

A gasp came through the crowd.

Aella turned on her heel. A smirk on her face. How could she be _smirking_ at a time like this? When she was about to get her face eaten off by a freaking raptor?

She held up a hand and a flashback of Hoskins making the same motion, and the raptor's wide jaw latching onto his arm appeared.

The raptor cocked her head to the side curiously, analyzing the much smaller girl before her. Then she leant forward and _nuzzled_ her nose into the palm of her hand. Owen didn't realize he'd held his breath until he sucked in a huge wave of air relived that he hadn't seen this young woman eaten alive, yet.

Malcolm exhaled sharply, his hand clenching Sarah's tightly in fear. "My god…" he whispered under his breath. That was _his baby_ out there. Reaching out for something that he had personally witnessed, on more than a single account, eat people alive.

~ _Aella_ _'_ _s POV_ ~

"You ready girl?" I questioned in a soothing voice.

Lou let out a loud noise that only a raptor could create. On any others I would be fearful, it was the sound of calling pack for a hunt. Not with Lou though-because she was calling me.

In the mic I muttered, "Release animal A."

The distant sound of the cage opening had Lou inhaling deeply, scenting her next meal. She looked at me for orders. At this point things were so routine I'm surprised Lou waited, but she was trained well. And we worked as a team.

I gave her a nod and we both shot off in the trees. She was much faster with her legs, but I was always able to follow in the gaps she created with her larger body.

Lou began to slow down. She cocked her head signaling to me that we were approaching. It was amazing how the past four years have not only taught Lou, but myself. I understood her subtle motions. The way she cocked her head to motion to where something was, the differences in her roars and what they most likely meant, and the way her body tensed when we stalked prey.

I remember how terrified everyone had been the first time I'd gotten in the cage. They thought it was a joke when I told them I'd been _teaching_ her how to hunt like a raptor. Without other raptors around I wasn't sure she would learn the correct way. And after studying raptors for a few years, I'd learned their hunting structure. It was very precise. They would all stalk the kill. One would swindle around and me in view, either chasing it or standing before it in a similar fashion to a standoff. Then one of the others would attack from the side, always having one on all sides to block it in incase it escaped.

That is how Lou and I did it. I was always the distraction while Lou attacked from the side. This is how we positioned ourselves now. I moved through the trees until I spotted the elegant deer on my own. It's neck tensed and it stared me directly in the eye. Stilling, we both locked eyes.

Lou launched from the side. A strangled noise escaped the deer as her claws dug into his sides, then one rounded around the middle and sliced it's gut. I kept staring. I learned earlier on that Lou got upset when I didn't watch the kill, like I didn't appreciate it quite the way she did. It had made her feel threatened by me for awhile, almost resulting in me becoming prey. Our relationship had it's rocky moments.

Her golden orbs blinked at me, waiting for the okay. I gave her a nod and she dug in. I turned to the direction of the camera hovering nearby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out! Enjoy the rest of your night."

~Third Person~

Sarah, Malcolm and Owen went out to the main lobby of the arena. There was a customer service desk off to the right and Malcolm urged them over with a wave of his hand. A young man, clearly bored, looked up at them with a blank expression.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"We are here to see Aella Malcolm," Malcolm said urgently.

The boy frowned. "Sorry, but she doesn't really meet with visi-"

"I'm her father," Malcolm interrupted. He pressed his elbows onto the counter, staring down at him with a stern glower that only a parent could muster. "She will see me."

Picking up a phone the customer service representative dialed a number quickly. He then muttered into the phone, "Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to interrupt… I know you don't take visitors, but there's a man claiming to be your father here for you-" he paused and looked at Malcolm contemplatively. "-that seems to be an accurate description of the man standing before me… um, alright."

He stood from the desk and motioned to a door behind him with an " **Employees Only** " sign bolted in the center. Typing in a password and held the door open for us.

"Last door on the left," he informed.

"Thank you very much," Sarah smiled at him, and he shrugged uncaringly.

The door slammed behind Owen with a loud bang. He trailed Sarah and Malcolm, eyeing the hall curiously. There were many different rooms they passed that caught his attention: Emergency Supply, Backup Generator, Food Storage, Control Room. The last one on the left labeled **Lou** **'** **s Room.**

We all stilled at the label on the locked door. Malcolm's hand twitched as he raised a fist to knock on the door. We stood there for a moment, awkwardly making eye contact, before the door opened.

Aella greeted us all with a curious and odd looks, "Hey… you… guys? Come on in."

They all stepped into the room. Or more specifically, outside. There was a large thick fence made of something heavy, probably steel, that blocked off a forested area. There was running come from inside the trees and Owen assume that was Lou.

"Dad…" Aella gave the man a hug. It was tense and, if possible, more awkward than the air in the room surrounding the four. "What are you doing here? You should have told me you were coming. I could have booked a room for you and got you passes…"

Malcolm squeezed her to his chest and Aella let out an 'oof' then a chuckle at his fatherly embrace. He pulled back to hold her shoulders. "We actually came here on, uh, business."

"Business, hmm?" She glanced behind him at Owen and Sarah. "Hey Sarah. Nice to see you again."

The woman crossed and uncrossed her shoulders, then crossed them again, "It's been a long time Aella, you've grown quite a bit."

"It's been like five years, wow," Aella mused shortly. She cast Owen a look. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

Owen held out a hand. She stared down at his dirty fingers. He always had something caked under his nails. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't try and clean them, because he did, but when a person worked with their hands as much as him… they start to learn it is nearly impossible to actually clean them all out. But Aella didn't seem disgusted. She smirked displaying multiple dimples on her cheeks and by the corners of her mouth, holding out her own much dirtier hand to shake.

A flirtatious smile cracked on his pursed lips. "Names Owen."

Malcolm coughed, "Alright. Business."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards her father. "What kind of business? The kind that we can discuss openly. Or the kind that we should probably go someplace far, far away to discuss?"

"Far, far, _far_ away," Owen answered.

"Great," she muttered dejectedly. "Let me finish up with Lou and then we'll head out."

She swayed over to the cage and tapped against the metal with her fist. Almost instantly the raptor appeared through the brushes sniffling at the air. She tried to stick her snout through the bars, but they were too tight for her.

Aella giggled affectionately at the beast. "Okay Lou, it's time for bed, okay?" Lou just tilted her head to the side. "I've got to go talk 'business'-" she said the word sarcastically. "-with my father and his wonderful friends. Whatever the hell that means."

She raised a hand and petted her long snout. "Night boo."

Then Lou seemed to recognize this as a sign of goodbye, and darted back into the trees. Aella went over to a keypad and pressed in a few codes. She waved to a guard standing a few feet away and then rounded back to us.

"You're really great with her," Owen commented casually (even if his insides were rolling with anxiety at how she interacted with the raptor) as she led them back into the hall they entered from.

"She's my baby," proclaimed Aella.

Owen licked his lips. Mind wandering over to Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta. "I know the feeling."

"I have a car round back. We can take it back to one of your rooms. I've always had this gross feeling my room is bugged."

"Bugged?" Malcolm scoffed.

"Comes with the territory of being Ian Malcolm's estranged daughter."

He winced as the words left his daughters lips. Malcolm was well aware he should have done Aella better. Her mother, Cynthia (ex-Malcolm), had made that very clear while she raised her daughter. He'd suggested that they move to San Fransisco, since Cynthia was the one who decided to up and move to Chicago after their divorce. But the woman had declared that if he wanted to be apart of his daughters life he would make it work. And she was right, if he had tried harder he wouldn't have the immense bubble of guilt in the pit of his stomach. That he had let his daughter down. He'd always loved children, he had four now. Aella was always his biggest regret, because he'd personally let her down. All of his other kids were close to him so he visited them more often.

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he mauled this over to himself. Would saving her even redeem the damage he'd caused in their relationship? Probably not, but it was a start.

Slipping a ring of key out of the brown shorts, Aella unlocked the Jurassic Land decorated jeep. She scooted into the front seat while Owen ducked into the passenger seat, Malcolm giving him a scowl as Sarah and he climbed in the back.

The jeep rumbled to life and took off with a bolt. Aella peered in the rearview mirror and smirked at her father and noted his panicked expression at her speed. "Hold on tight, Dad."

Sarah snorted as she glanced at her husbands sour face.

"So…" Owen started, elbow leaning against the window. "How long have you worked for InGen?"

She pursed her heart shaped lips. "Five years. I started when I was twenty-three on an internship. They mostly hired me because of Hammond, I applied before his passing. He saw that I was my fathers daughter, and well, took a particular interest in me."

"Of course he did," Malcolm begrudgingly muttered. He eyed Sarah warily, who grinned sheepishly at him. His mind drifted to the last time they were on the Island. When Hammond had sent Sarah here to document the dinosaurs behavior like some damn animal activist. See how far that went, when he decided to research, _once again_ , opening the theme park. Then left it all to Simon on his death bed, his longtime business partner.

Aella shot her father another smug look. "I think talent just runs in the family, don't you?"

This earned an eye roll from the parent.

"Which resort are you staying at?"

Owen said, "The Triassic."

"Good choice. The rooms are nicer than the Cretaceous."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. Malcolm and Sarah staring in awe at the theme park surrounding them and the various exhibits. While Aella kept her eyes on the road, dodging families and honking her horn to get them to move out of the way, Owen let his gaze linger on hers. She was curvy, with lean muscle-probably from running around with Lou. He let his eyes focus maybe a tad too long on the curve of her well proportioned chest (he realized this when Malcolm kicked the back of his seat).

Owen couldn't seem to tare his eyes from her. She wasn't necessarily the most beautiful girl in the world. She had bruises, scrapes, and scars covering the exposed skin. She didn't bother with makeup and had slight bags under her eyes. Dirt splattered on her strong calves and her rough hands. Much how he looked most days, if he was being honest. She was petite, which gave off an innocent appearance that was completely disregarded by her dangerous aura. Clearly standoffish in personality. It could be mistaken with the warm tone of voice, but the sharpness behind her amber eyes declared she didn't take anyones shit. It was alluring.

"You're staring," Aella stated, raising her brows.

Owen blinked, then grinned at her playfully. "You're beautiful."

She snorted, "Thanks."

He laughed at her obvious disdain towards the compliment. This resulted in Malcolm kicking the back of his chair once more. His eyes darted behind him to see the glower on her fathers face. He provided the man an innocent shrug.

Sarah leant her arms on the back of Aella's seat, peering in the center to see her husbands daughter. "So, Aella. Got you a boyfriend?"

"Hell no. Lou's too much work, there's no time for a boyfriend."

The copper headed woman winked at Owen and he smiled softly to himself. At least he had one person on his side. What could he say? He couldn't resist a beautiful woman. Especially one with such a strong personality.

"She's too young to date," Malcolm grumbled.

"Dad, I'm twenty-seven."

"Too young."

"You know Kelly is thirty and she's married," Sarah pointed out, referring to Malcolm's eldest daughter. "And has a seven-year-old son."

"Speaking of Kelly."

Malcolm's eyes darted to his daughter. She winced as she caught his eyes through the mirror. "She might be, um, visiting? And might have told me not to tell you?"

"She-she's WHAT?" Malcolm sat up in the seat. Owen winced, placing a hand to his ear where Malcolm had shouted into it.

"Yeah… um, her husband is out of the country for a couple weeks on business. We haven't seen each other for a few years, so, she decided to bring Tommy here as a mini-vacation."

"She bought her seven-year-old son _here_ ," Malcolm questioned irritably. "Great. This is great. Isn't this great, sweetheart?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the crazed look in her husbands eyes. "Is Michael here? Oh, Sarah, did you bring our ten-year-old daughter with you? Is she in one of the luggage bags? Because EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE!"

"Stop being so dramatic. She's been here for five days and they are both in one piece."

"For now!"

"I can't believe she brought him here," Malcolm said confusedly. "I swore she'd never want to come back after everything."

"She's tough, thick skin." Sarah laid a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. "Don't worry so much. Everything is going to be fine."

~o~

They finally arrived back at the hotel. Owen noted the suit that watched them slide into the elevators from behind the front desk. Pressing his hand to his bluetooth before the doors closed before them. He gave Malcolm a stern stare, which the man nodded in acknowledgement-he'd seen the man as well.

Using his key, he unlocked the hotel door with a swipe of the card. He shut the door behind them and dead bolted it behind them. Turning, he found Aella swiping the room. She checked behind the television, behind the phone, underneath papers and other random places of the room.

"Whatcya doing?" Owen questioned as he strolled up behind her, she was bent behind the mini bar searching for something.

"Checking for bugs."

"Oh," he muttered. "Great idea."

"They know you're here. Always check if when you come in, even after a shower or nap. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd come in and plant something." Aella moved to the television and turned it on. She pushed up the volume before plopping on the bed. "Background noise. Incase anyone decides to stroll past the room," she explained.

"You're very paranoid," Owen decided.

Aella licked her lips. "No. InGen likes their secretes. They are paranoid, I'm cautious."

Malcolm took the familiar seat at the desk while Sarah decided on plopping in a beige chair near the television. Owen paced the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay. So what's this 'business' you wanted to discuss?" Aella questioned after a moment of silence.

"We want to shut down the park," Owen stated bluntly.

Her brows furrowed. "Any idea how you plan on doing this?"

"We have lawyers back home. They sent us here to gather evidence for the case."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Evidence that can shut this place down. Anything unsafe, endangering the dinosaurs or guests, failed evacuation procedures. _Anything_." Owen rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension. "InGen has upped their safety procedures and broadcasted it to make the park look safe, but it's all a facade. Thousands of people will die at their hands, and they will carry on like nothing happened. Like they have been doing for the past twenty-two years."

"We need your help," Sarah admitted with a frail smile. "Anything you can tell us…"

"I just want Lou safe…" Aella muttered. Standing, she ran a hand through her already wild hair. She stood before Owen and shoved a finger into his muscled chest. "I will help. On one condition." Owen raised a brow, staring down into her narrowed eyes. "Lou stays safe. I don't want them to… I don't want this to backfire and them… I don't want them to kill her. Alright?"

Owen rapped his hand around the finger digging into his chest. He flattened her palm against the muscle and gave her a sincere stare and said, "I promise."

He knew how it felt. It was like a piece of him was torn when Charlie, Delta, and Echo… but Blue was alive, she'd survived. It still hurt knowing the others were gone, but Blue made it. That alone helped him cope with the disaster of the Island. People died, dinosaurs died, but they were free. She was free.

"Okay." Aella pulled herself away from Owen's close grip. She sat back on the bed, ankles crossing as she mused over her thoughts. "Your best bet is the Velociraptors. Not Lou, but the other group."

"Why them?" Owen questioned curiously.

"They are trying to recreate whatever the hell that guy did at the other park," Aella stated. "And it's not going so well."

Owen's nose flared. "What do you mean by _recreate_?"

"Apparently at Jurassic World there was an employee who trained the raptors to hunt as a pack, like he was their alpha or something. They've been trying to find someone to do that here, but everyone they've hired miraculously disappears."

"That was me."

Aella frowned. "What?"

"I was the one who trained the raptors…" Owen darkly explained. "They hired me straight out of the Navy and I implemented my strategies, we developed a bond. I was able to have them follow my orders."

"That was you?" she said in awe. "I heard about what happened on the news… how the raptors helped you track down the Indominus."

Owen angrily clenched his fist. "It's a special bond. It's one of mutual respect. You can't-ugh-" he gripped his hair frustrated. "You can't just stick someone in there and expect them to understand that!"

"I know. I tried to tell them, but they basically told me if I didn't shut my mouth I'd be fired. And… I need to protect Lou. She's fragile, she's not like the other raptors…" she sighed. "As much as I loved training her, I know now that it wasn't the smartest idea. She's not _as_ wild. I'm afraid if I were to send her out on her own or bring her in with anther pack they'd kill her. She's not used to other dinosaurs or humans. Just me."

Owen shook his head. "Trust me, the instinct is strong. She'd be fine."

"You think?" she asked hopefully.

"I know."

"Okay," Sarah's voice broke the bubble the two had entered. "Raptors, great. Anything else?"

"They are doing something in the lab. I wish I could tell you what, but I have no clue. It's all hush, hush. I know it's something big. This is the first time they've had it this locked up. Ever since Henry Wu took over. And he's not exactly my biggest fan…" Aella muttered the last bit with an eye roll. "There's always freak accidents that they cover up. People at the petting zoo getting their feet stepped on and what not, or a dinosaur clamping on some child's hand. Just because they are omnivores doesn't mean they are safe. They grind their teeth together, ya know? And the Triceratops have their horns."

"It's not like we have a small child to go to the petting zoo." Owen sighed. "They have a weight and height limit for the dinosaurs. And I'm pretty sure it'd be suspicious if we started taking pictures of little kids."

"Actually…" Aella winced, squinting her eyes at her father nervously. "We do have a little kid… Tommy."

Malcolm seethed from his spot at the desk. "If you think I'm bringing my grandson into this-"

"-you want evidence?" his daughter interrupted fiercely. "Tommy is here wether you like it or not. Enjoy a wonderful day around the park with Kelly and Tommy. Make yourself look _normal_. Don't draw attention to yourselves. Make it look like a family vacation, that it was purposeful."

"She's right," Sarah gently agreed.

"What about me?" Owen questioned more to himself than the others.

"You can come with me. I have the rest of the night off. How about you fill me in a tad more about what the hell is going on."

"I-" Malcolm pointed to his chest. "-am not leaving you two alone together."

Aella narrowed her gaze. "Excuse me? Am I twelve? Or am I a grown woman?"

"You're my daughter-"

"-hardly," she snipped. "Look, Owen-" her smoldering gaze fitted on him as the tension in the room increased. "-how about I go shower and I meet you back here in an hour? We can grab something to eat and discuss what your lawyers have planned for us. As much as I love Lou, I do agree… this park needs to be shut down. If I weren't so invested in her I wouldn't be here."

Owen nodded. "An hour, got it."

The strawberry blonde glowered at her father before storming out of the room with a short, "Bye Sarah. Father."

The younger man stared at the closed door. He would deny until the end of days that the woman had somehow managed to get under his skin the moment he first saw her out in the Velociraptor cage. That he couldn't get those amber eyes out of his head. It was almost as if she'd bone gone for hours and not seconds. He thought it might be because she was so undeniably ballsy, how could anyone let a woman like her walk away? He sure as hell wasn't about to.

"How about I wait here? Owen, Sarah and you can go take Kelly and Tommy-"

Sarah barked a laugh therefore causing the words to die in Malcolm's throat. She snickered, "As much as I'd enjoy the eye candy, Malcolm, we are going to call Kelly and let her know we are here and that we would like to take Tommy to the petting zoo. Get your ass up and let's go."

He scowled, but pushed himself to his feet. Owen realized for a fact that those two inches that Malcolm had on him were slightly more intimidating when he stood so close to his face. Not that he'd ever admit that. To anyone-even himself.

"If you hurt her…" Malcolm trailed off. "Whatever I do, I won't even bother to make it look like an accident."

Then he left as Sarah dragged him out of the hotel room. Proclaiming she would call him later for updates. With an exhausted sigh, Owen flopped down onto the comfortable bed. He prayed to god that they'd be able to close down the Island and save everyone before it was too late.

—-

Answers to your questions/concerns/comments!

Q: Aella being Malcolm's daughter?

A: In the first Jurassic Park movie Malcolm mentions being married several times and having multiple children. Therefore, Aella is one of those multiple children. If you're unaware of this fact you can always re-watch the first movie or google it for clarification-if it bothers you that much (gotten a hostile review about this-ALSO, there's a reason that she's an OC. I made her up. She's not real. You realize the point of fan fiction is to make things up… right? Like I put Owen/OC for a reason in the authors note?).

Q: How old is Aella?

A: This chapter answers it, but for further clarification, she is twenty-seven. As said before, Malcolm mentions already having multiple children in the first movie, which is claimed to be roughly 22 years before Jurassic World.

Q: Will Blue be in this fiction?

A: Potentially! It actually wasn't really a thought, but if I feel it's called for I know a way to add the raptor into the plot.

Q: Aella's relationship with Lou?

A: I hope this chapter kind of clarifies or gives you an understanding how that worked out. If you need further clarification I'll definitely go into more detail!

Just as a finishing note. I really enjoy reviews, I love hearing what you guys think. But I want to remind you that fan fiction is just that, fan FICTION. It's made up. It's not real. Therefore, we can alter realties and change things. That's what makes this site so amazing! If something bothers you that much you don't have to read it? You could just watch the movies? Or read a fiction you prefer? Just, ya know, throwing that out there since some people take things a TAD too personally on here. You can always just press the X in the corner. No one is forcing you to read my story. Reviews are for constructive criticism and/or pointing out goofy grammar mistakes, not bullying and bashing.

But I do appreciate all that reviewed/favorited/followed :D I'm glad people have taken an interest in the story! Sorry for the rant, but I'm totally NOT okay with cyber bullying. I think it's awful and something that literally should require jail time or something extreme. It's just rude and evil and what kind of soulless bastard are you to get off on saying things to people so viciously? Seriously?

ANYWAY. Thanks to TheLokiExperince, Duesal Bladesinger, and DragonTamer01. But not you anonymous reviewer name Matt-you're just rude.

-LAST THING. I know I already updated once today, but I know it was short and didn't really give a lot. So here's for those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and overall gave it a chance. If you still like it GREAT, if not, well THANKS anyways :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They were seated at a _Margaritaville-_ one of Owen's favorite restaurants from Jurassic World. He was somewhat pleased that they had similar food options, minus the fact he wished the entire park was closed down. An appetizer of loaded nachos was in the center of the table. He smiled at the large original margarita that sat before a cleaned up Aella. She fingered the salty rim and dipped it between her heart shaped lips. Owen pretended not to notice, or to feel a familiar tugging in his pants.

He cleared his throat and took a long drink from the Corona in front of him, the lime sizzling in the bottled glass as he swished it around.

Aella grinned. "Excluding the whole… incident…" she bit on her lower lip. "How did you like your job with the raptors?"

A distant smile slid on his lips. "It was some of the best years of my life." He hated admitting that. It made him feel guilty, so many people died from them. Not that it was the raptors fault. No. It was the humans that thought they could control the animals. That they owned them. He'd always known that no one owned anybody, especially the raptors. "They were… amazing."

"I saw the way you were looking at Lou. It was different than my dad and Sarah. They looked… terrified. While you seemed, I don't know, reminiscent?"

Owen blew a raspberry. This conversation was getting a lot more emotional than he had anticipated. "They were…" Owen struggled to find a word to explain how the raptors were to him.

"Your friends?" she supplied.

He winced.

"I understand. I mean, not entirely. But I get it… Lou has had some… 'accidents' with a few employees that were too careless." Aella paused to suck in a huge gulp of her tarty drink. She pinched her eyes shut. "Ouch, brain freeze." Owen snorted. She gave him a fleeting smile, before it morphed into a grimace. "It makes me feel guilty that Lou has killed people. But then I think, that moron decided he wanted to play with a wild animal. She didn't do anything wrong, it was instinct. It's natural for her to see others as a threat, as prey. The only reason I'm the exception is because _I_ literally raised her. She didn't have other raptors with her to learn social skills or involve herself with. She had me. That's what makes me different, that's what makes me the exception. That's it. If I didn't raise her we wouldn't have this bond. If I walked into that cage I'd be just as dead.

"I read somewhat of what happened in the news…" she trailed off, amber eyes scanning my face curiously. "Obviously most of it was covered up because of InGen. But from what I know personally, walking in front of a raptor is like walking in front of a speeding bullet. They come at you just as fast and just as deadly. They _aim_ to _kill_. It's not your fault, or their fault. It's… instinct."

Owen raised his beer and tipped it. "Too instinct."

"Too instinct." She clung her glass to his.

Both took a long drink.

"So…" Aella raised a brow. "Have a girlfriend back home?"

He smirked. "No."

"Really now?" She didn't look convinced.

"No. I had someone. It didn't work out."

"Why not?"

Yeah, this definitely wasn't how Owen predicted the conversation to be going with Aella. She was asking all the nitty gritty questions and baring his baggage. If the woman didn't go running after this he might be concerned.

"It's a long story…" he tried to dodge it with a shrug.

"We've got time."

Before he could reply their waiter appeared. "Are you ready to order?"

Owen almost fist pumped at avoiding that awkward conversation. "Yeah," he said. "I'll have a steak burrito with everything and queso sauce."

"Chicken tacos, onion and cilantro, sour cream, with rice and beans on the side," Aella ordered with a smile. "Thanks Brett."

Their waiter saluted. "Anytime."

He grabbed their menus and left.

Aella gave Owen a dimpled grin. "Okay. Ex-girlfriend?"

He groaned. "Do we have to do this?"

"I'm nosey," she stated.

"Claire and I worked together on the Island. We went on a date before the incident, but she's very… anal."

She snorted, "Nice."  
Owen laughed. "Not like that…" he furrowed his brows. "Well actually, I don't know. Maybe? Never really asked."

"Okay. So she's anal. And potentially likes anal, but that's undecided."

"It never worked out. She wrote a freaking itinerary for our date." This caused Aella to break out into fits of laughter. Owen waited until they subsided before he continued. "I helped her find her nephews on the Island. We went through hell together. When you go through something like that… you'd think it would overrule everything, but it doesn't. Not entirely. At first we were happy. Then reality settled in. Lawsuits crept up. I mean, we both lost our jobs. Her entire career was ruined in twenty-four hours…" he felt bad for her, truly, and he was glad that they didn't have a terrible breakup. "She decided to move in with her sister. Apparently her husband and her decided on a divorce. So, she's been helping her cope with that… and trying to reconnect with her family. While I decided that… I need to save these people. Thousands more will die if I don't end this park."

"You sound very nobel."

"I guess…" Owen shrugged bashfully. "I've just… always wanted to protect people."

"What did you do before training raptors?"

"Navy."

She smiled. "I can see it. Well, aren't you just America's wet dream? Navy. Handsome. And nobel."

"What about yours?" Owen smirked.

She scrunched her nose. "My what?"

"Wet dream. Am I yours?"

Aella laughed. She opened her mouth to give off a retort, but nothing came to mind. So she sucked in a mouthful of the freezing alcoholic beverage. Owen decided that was a win in his book.

"What did you do before this?" Owen altered to ease her back into conversation.

"Always this, pretty much. I went to school for animal behavior and then just kinda immediately jumped the gun on the Island."

"If it were under different circumstances, it'd probably be the most liberating job in the world."

"Lou brings me something I've never felt before."

Owen tipped back his beer, drowning the liquid. He set it at the edge of the table and asked for another when Brett grabbed the empty bottle.

He eyed the women. "What does Lou bring you?"

"She needs me. I guess, I've never really been needed before."  
"I'm sure you'll find someone that needs you as much as you need them," Owen said.

Their food was served along with a fresh cold beer for Owen. They were immediately engrossed in devouring the Mexican food. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he appreciated how Aella ate without a care to his presence. How she chugged her margarita, and how when he suggested a shot of tequila she didn't say no. Instead she said, "are you sure you can handle this? I get pretty wild when I drink tequila." And that only made him want her to have more.

They finished their food and drinks, but not before having _two_ more rounds of the burning beverage. He smirked at the happy bounce in her step. His eyes appreciated the tight white capri's she wore, the way the light blue shirt clung to her body, which was tucked into her pants, so that the coffee colored belt was fastened in a way that displayed how mesmerizing her hips expanded. He loved the ankle combat boots she wore to match it all up. Her hair, even after showered, was still a wild mess of wavy locks that she constantly drew her hand through.

Owen thought he might have a new obsession. And that obsession was the wide toothed smile on her rose hued lips, the way her dimples were uneven and on full display whenever she thought he said something was funny. He especially loved how she still hadn't cared to put makeup on and he couldn't smell any pungent perfume radiating off of her. He smelt lavender whenever she got a bit closer, and he loved it. It was faint enough that it made him want to just grab her and sniff her, but that's not really acceptable in modern society.

But all the warmth he felt around Aella quickly evaporated. One of the suits that he'd seen numerous times throughout the last twenty-four hours intercepted them. He had cropped blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, eyes that narrowed at Owen and then Aella.

"You've both been requested to meet with Dr. Wu," he informed them simply.

Aella cursed under her breath.

Owen and her shared a worried stare. This wasn't going to end well.

~o~

They were escorted into the main headquarters. It was lavish and over the top, just like Jurassic World. Owen fought the urge to knock over the expensive glass objects they passed on their way. It was hard, and he didn't, but he still _really_ wanted to.

The suit opened a door to an interrogation room. _Seriously_? Owen thought as they were urged to sit in the two chairs at the table.

Aella nervously chewed on her lower lip. She prayed that his room hadn't been bugged, that they hadn't caught them.

Silence enveloped them for twenty-four minutes. Owen had checked his phone repeatedly. He'd even started to play solitaire to pass the time. Well, this was definitely killing their tequila buzz. He might be a _bit_ drunk at the moment and had really hoped to spend the rest of the night entertaining the woman beside him.

Finally, the door opened to reveal that familiar haunting face. Henry Wu bore a white button up shirt with tailored slacks and black suede shoes. He shot them both eerily blank smiles.

"Mr. Grady. I honestly hadn't expected to see you so soon," he said as he took a seat across from them at the table.

Crossing his arms, Owen leaned back in the seat. "I'd say it's a pleasure, but it's really not."

Aella leaned her chin her palm. "Dr. Wu, what's going on?"

"Here I was about to ask you the same question…" Dr. Wu said with an unamused sneer. He braced his ankle on his knee and folded his arms in his lap.

She pursed her lips. "I just recently met Owen today. We were having a few drinks and enjoying a stroll around the park. I was intending to make our encounter a tad more personal, seeing as I just had three shots of tequila, but our presence was demanded by thee. I'd like a reasonable excuse as to _why_ I'm not getting laid."

A snort came from Owen.

The doctor ignored her. "I am also interested to know why Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding are paying a visit. And your relationship with them, Mr. Grady?"

"I haven't seen my father in five years since I started working for InGen, Mr. Wu," Aella stated somewhat bitterly. Owen couldn't decipher if the aggression was towards Malcolm or the company. "My sister and nephew are visiting as well. They decided to meet up for a family vacation since I haven't had time time to visit. With my research and Lou, it's very hard to find much free time where I can escape the Island for more than a day."

He seemed to accept her answer for the time being. "And Mr. Grady?"

Thankfully Owen and Malcolm had discussed before even coming to the Island what their excuses would be incase they were confronted. He lied elegantly, "We actually met at a conference a couple months ago. We started talking about his book and his experience on the Island, he mentioned the differences between Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, and I became curious. He informed me of the family vacation they were planning on having and I decided to purchase a ticket around the same time. Then, well, Aella and I kind of… clicked. As she said earlier, tequila and getting laid… kind of being a major cock block right now, Dr. Wu."

The man pursed his lips and ground out through his clenched jaw, "Very well. If I find either of you doing anything suspicious I will not hesitate to throw you off this Island. I'll be watching you Mr. Grady, and you too, Ms. Malcolm."

"The only things that'll be suspicious are the kinky things we do in the bedroom," Aella proclaimed with a wide grin.

They were immediately let out of the room after that, and escorted outside the building. A wave of relief passed through both of them.

Owen had his hands in his pockets, a smug smirk on his lips. He glanced at Aella who beamed up at him. His own smile grew and crinkled the corner of his eyes.

"So…" Owen started. They both stopped in the middle of the passing tourists. Night had fallen now, basking them in the glow of the moonlight and overhead lights of the park. A gentle breeze pushed through the air causing Aella's hair to flurry around her cheeks. His smile grew wider. "About what you said in there?" He motioned with his thumb towards the building.

"I said quite a few things in there…" Aella trailed off with a grin. "You're going to need to be more specific."

"About getting lai-" Owen was cut off by his ringing phone. With a grown he slipped his hands in his pants and saw 'Malcolm' flashing across the screen. He answered immediately with a gruff, "Hello."

" _We learned something. Meet us back at your room,_ _ **now**_ _,_ _"_ the man growled into the phone. Then hung up.

He looked down at the phone with a frown. "We need to head back."

~o~

Malcolm, Sarah, and an unfamiliar mocha skinned woman with a smaller boy were waiting for them outside Owen's hotel door. The woman was tall and slender, with loose raven waves that were swept to one side. She had warm eyes that were trained down at the child alongside her. The boy was around seven, if Owen guessed accurately. He had a lighter complexion, more caramel, with wide hazel eyes. Owen assumed that the woman was Aella's half-sister Kelly and the child was her nephew.

He opened the door for them, Aella and him immediately began searching for bugs. Both came up blank.

"Okay," Owen said urgently. "What did you learn?"

"Someone else is here."

Aella rolled her obvious. "There's over twenty-thousand people here. Of course there's someone else. Be more specific, Dad."

"Tommy," Kelly muttered anxiously. "Turn on the TV and watch cartoons or something."

The seven-year-old nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed the remote turning the TV on, flipping the channels until it landed on Spongebob Squarepants. The familiar theme song blasting through the speakers, ' _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_ _'_

"We recognized someone." Sarah pulled out her phone and started typing furiously away. "We didn't get to talk to him personally, but here-" she shoved a picture of a younger male. He couldn't be much older than his mid-twenties. Dark brown hair, matching dark eyes, and a half-grin that seemed somewhat _mocking_. "His name is Erik Kirby. He landed on Isla Sorna fourteen years ago. He's in charge of an animal activist group to get the Island completely shut down, has been ever since the parks re-opened… and from past experiences, well, their group has a tendency to be a bit _violent_."

"They've rioted numerous times. And even killed a few officers in the process," Malcolm explained. "They are dangerous, and they are _here_."

"Chaos, chaos, chaos," Aella muttered under her breath, looking over at her father's worried stare.

"What do we do?" Owen questioned.

Sarah dejectedly admitted, "I… I don't know."

The strawberry blonde scrunched up her nose curiously. "Well, we can't do anything without having substantial evidence. Even if we did, say, tell Dr. Wu about his current guest, he might as well throw us off the island too, seeing as we are trying to do the same thing. Why are we going to stop them?"

"Do you not grasp the part of the word _violent?_ _"_ Malcolm sarcastically asked.

She huffed, "I run around with a raptor for a living. I think I know what fucking violent means, you ass."

"Not helping," mumbled Kelly. "And please-" she shot a warning look at her younger half-sister and nudged her chin towards her son. "-Tommy."

"Sorry…" Aella said as she crossed her arms, shooting her father a glare. "But it doesn't seem like there's anything we can really do. I mean, we can try and locate him? Maybe I can ask one of the hotel works to look up his information to see where he's staying, claim it's work related. Although, Dr. Wu did say he was going to be watching us-"

"- he said what?" Malcolm interrupted with a brow raise.

"Dr. Wu had his goons bring Owen and I in for questioning. Apparently they are going to be keeping a close eye on us, just an FYI. Try and make it look like a wonderful family vacation."

"Great," Sarah said as she dragged her blunt fingernails over her scalp in distress.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "This is exactly how I intended to spend a five year reunion with my sister."

Grimacing, Aella shot Kelly an apologetic stare. "Okay. Well, we have to lay low anyway. How about I take Tommy off your hands for a few hours? I can show him the- hey Tommy what's your favorite dinosaur?"

Tommy shouted, "T-REX!"

Then he roared.

"I can show Tommy a Tyrannosaurs and _you_ can get a massage…?" Aella bribed with a grin, her smile stretching at the pleased look on her sisters face. "Then Dad, Sarah and you can do something couple-y? Maybe tag Erik if possible. If not, I don't know, do what married people do?"

"And what about me?" Owen spoke up with a raised brow.

"I don't know," Aella mused. "What would keep you entertained?"

He smirked. "I can always keep Tommy and you company. Fend anything off if it decides to chase us."

"Not funny," Malcolm snapped.

Owen pursed his lips. It really wasn't funny.

Aella nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Come on Tommy," Kelly urged silently, as she sensed the meeting was over. "Let's head back to our room, it's time for bed."

He groaned, "But it just got to the good part…"

"The faster we go to bed, the faster the morning will come. Then you can see the t-rex with your aunt Aella."

Tommy scrambled up from where he had sat cross-legged before the flatscreen television. "Okay!"

"Say goodnight to grandma, grandpa, and your aunt."

"Night Grandma-" he received a smooch on the cheek from Sarah. "Night Grandpa-" a pat on the head from Malcolm. "Night aunty Aella-" she just smiled and waved. "Night mister."

Owen saluted. "See you in the morning kiddo."

Kelly waved goodbye and ushered her son out of the room.

"I don't like this," Malcolm grumbled as soon as the door shut behind them.

Aella moved towards the door. "Yeah, well, you're the one who dragged me into this. Suck it up." She glanced back at Owen. "I'll be here at noon." Then she left.

Owen thought of a cheesy line as he watched the door slam behind her treating back; _hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave._ Yeah, he could definitely agree with that.

* * *

I just wanna say thank you SO MUCH for the reviews :D I appreciate how many people are taking a liking in the story.

Carter, shika93, jesskalynn4, felicityromanov, andimcd2000, crystal-wolf-guardian-967, DragonTamer02, ArandoraStar, DreamersChance, and trefifer YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I apologize for not answering everyone personally, but I do appreciate you taking any effort to leave any sort of review! The bomb diggity!

So far some requests I'm thinking over is adding in Blue and Allosaurus! I'm interested in **WHAT YOUR FAVORITE DINOSAURS ARE**?! Mine are Pachycephalosaurus', because they always look like they are wearing a crown :D


End file.
